


Where no one goes - Klance AU

by NaniTheQuiznak



Series: Klance!Dragon AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Keith, Dragon Keith (Voltron), Dragon Shiro, Dragon!Keith, Dragon!Shiro, Established Relationship, Fear of Flying, First Time Shifting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Flying, Implied Mpreg, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, Sequel, Sleepy Cuddles, You won’t get to see it unless there’s a part 3, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheQuiznak/pseuds/NaniTheQuiznak
Summary: ''They go where no one goes.''Living isolated with a cuddly, overprotective, huge dragon and a curse is one thing. It gets quite lonely, and all Lance wished for was another living creature to spend time with. Who understands his needs and just someone other than Red. And when he finally meets Matt, they both 'Razzle Dazzle' all day long. And maybe their new bond, ticks off two furious, jealous reptiles.The wind carries them through the clouds. They travel as far as their eyes can see. They slow down for no one, they're awake in the sky. They make it their own, and they'll savour it. Because they go where no one goes.!! Read 'Silver & Gold', this is its sequel !!





	Where no one goes - Klance AU

  
Lance woke up by a low rumble hitting his eardrums. He huffed quietly and stretched his neck, trying to get the after effect of sleep out of his limbs. He opened his eyes slightly, his pupils adjusting to the bright light of the first morning sunrays.

Once his eyes focused on the beautiful beast looming over him, his lips tugged upwards and his gaze softened. He could feel his heart swell up in his chest, the warmth spreading underneath his aqua coloured scales.

"G'mornin' Keith," Lance spoke out tenderly, reaching up his muzzle to rub it against Keith's. The other dragon rumbled happily in the back of his throat, nuzzling back against the blue dragon.

"It's time,'' Keith informed, and Lance huffed slightly smacking his tail on the ground in protest. "But I'm scared,'' He lowered his head, wrapping his tail around himself like a barrier.

"C'mon, yesterday wasn't that bad,'' Keith grumbled, rolling his piercing amethyst-like eyes. ''I almost lost my wing!'' Lance screeched, glaring up at the slightly bigger dragon.

"Now you're just exaggerating Lance,'' Keith huffed and turned around, smacking Lance with his maroon tale in the process. Said dragon snarled at the impact, turning away from the sun-rays towards the comfort of a cold grey rocky cave-wall.

He waited for Keith to come and nudge his side like he always did, but it took awfully long this time. After having a mental discussion with himself, he dared to lift up his head and look at the entrance. To his surprise, Keith was gone. Worry started seeping under his scales, as his heart ached slightly. Did he finally manage to push his luck with his significant other?

A quiet whimper escaped his throat as he stared at the infinite trees outside the cave. Lance sulked and laid his head down again, facing away from the outside world. He closed his eyes, trying to keep in the salty droplets.

  
He had almost drifted off, until something nudged his side gently. He ignored it and curled up tighter. A heavy sigh bounced off the cave-walls, Lance flinched at the sound, but stayed put in his nest.

Suddenly, a pair of fish were thrown against the wall he was facing, sliding down it and falling onto the cold floor with a 'slap'. He noticed it was fresh fish, his lover just went out to catch them breakfast. This time guilt crept under his scales and another weird noise left his throat. He carefully lifted his head up and glanced at the fire-scaled dragon who had his back to him, sitting by the entrance eating his portion of fish.

Lance looked back at his fish, halibut, hardest to catch, but his favourite. Keith had remembered, and that made him feel even more guilty. He took a small nib from the beige fish, a happy rumble escaping his throat. This took the other's attention as Keith glanced back from the corner of his eye. Lance was oblivious, since he was gladly eating his meal.

Once he licked his own muzzle clean, he sat upright. Glancing across the cave towards the other dragon, his heart ached once again. His stomach wasn't that happy either, and it wasn't the fish that turned it upside down. The turquoise beast stalked upon his soulmate, trying not to get caught. Once he was close enough to feel the warmth radiating off of the other, he gently rubbed his nose against the red scales on the other's back. Keith tensed up, and his wings flinched.

Lance pulled back, an uncertain look was seen in his eyes when the other turned around with a glare. Keith snarled, baring his teeth at Lance. The smaller dragon, even though his human form was taller than Keith's, bowed down in submission, baring his own neck. If Keith bares his teeth, you're in a lot of trouble. Okay, maybe Lance did exaggerate, just a little though. His wings were soar and he really didn't want to crash land on sharp rocks again. But he didn't mind the extra grooming and attention he got yesterday night though.

"I'm sorry,'' He managed to get out softly, he was intimidated by the other.

"Sorry's not gonna get you to fly, now is it?'' Keith spat as he looked down on Lance.

"N-No,'' Lance cried out softly, his voice breaking slightly. It was silent for a while, until Keith unexpectedly rubbed his nose against Lance's muzzle. "I'm sorry for acting like this,'' Keith whispered gently, a sigh escaping.

He pulled back slightly and allowed Lance to stand upright again, "It's just that, I...'' Keith huffed not knowing how to say what he wanted to say.

Lance cocked his head to the side, staring questionably at Keith, "It was supposed to be a surprise but...'' Keith groaned irritated.

"You wouldn't be able to fly that distance even if you could fly in general,'' Keith grumbled and sat down glancing at Lance.

"Why?'' He asked curiously, not getting why him not being able to fly yet was a problem.

"Look, we both know Shiro didn't come to visit because of the hunter's season, and it's going to start here soon, if we want to fly overseas we should leave now at the latest. I wanted to go visit Shiro, so you could meet Matt because I know you need some interaction with someone that's not me. I know you're not used to isolation, that's why,'' Keith pouted and turned around, probably sulking.

Lance was taken by surprise, he didn't expect that. Keith had noticed and actually considered his feelings? Lance sat down beside Keith, curling his tail around his'. He leaned up and tucked his head in his safety spot, right under Keith's jawline.

"Thank you,'' Lance whispered appreciatively, ''We can't go though,'' Keith muttered sadly.

"Why not,'' Lance tried to suppress his laugh, ''Because I can't fly?''

"Yeah... What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?'' Keith squinted at Lance suspiciously. "Keith,'' Lance said in 'a matter of fact' tone, "Did you really forget?''

"Forget what?'' The red dragon was now attentively listening, trying to figure out what Lance was trying to tell him.

"The curse? I can change into my human form whenever I want? Without getting fatigued like you?'' Lance chuckled, slapping his tail against Keith's back, "And you call me an idiot.''

"Oh,'' Keith cleared his throat, "Tch, I knew that.''

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that,'' Lance laughed, bumping his paw against Keith's foreleg. "You won't let me live this down, will you?'' Keith muttered irritated, but a smile grazed his features anyway.

"Nope,'' Lance smirked and walked over so he was in front of Keith, "When will we depart?''

"Now?'' Keith said in an asking manner. Lance just smiled and licked Keith's cheek bone, nuzzling his muzzle one last time, before shifting into his human form.

A bright blue light blinded Keith, until he was met by the same Latino he fell in love with. Keith recalled how much he had missed cradling Lance's human body in his paws. Keith was brought out of his thoughts when a warm hand caressed his scales in between his nostrils softly. Roaming towards his cheekbone, careful around the secondary nostrils situated at each side of his neck.

Keith let out a satisfied rumble as he lowered his neck, Lance got the clue and settled himself down, hooking his legs around it.

"I'm ready to go,'' He said enthusiastically and Keith took off into the sky.

_

Lance opened his eyes, glancing around and taking in the new surroundings. It was breathtaking to him, the trees were way taller and more green, there were open fields and even a waterfall in the distance. He also noticed some strange flowers he had never seen before and that this area wasn't a valley, like where he lived with Keith. It was wide and no mountains were seen in the distance, only some hills and a cliff.

The latino noticed that Keith slowed down and increased the distance with the ground, trying to find a spot where they could land. Once they were safely on the ground, Lance descended his dragon and looked around. His mouth was agape and his pupils were dilated. His ocean blue eyes scanned the area carefully and his ears took in the new sounds that reached his eardrums.

"It's so beautiful here,'' He mumbled under his breath but Keith had heard and let out an annoyed grumble. But soon a happy squeal was heard which disturbed Lance's focus, as his attention went to the two huge beasts all cuddled up with each other. His chest suddenly ached like a third degree burn and his intestines shrank together, tangling and twisting around each other.

An uneasy feeling settled in between his ribcage, and he felt nauseous again. He looked down at his feet, trying to ignore his jealousy that burbled in his guts, ready to explode any moment now.

"I've missed you,'' The heavy voice spoke out, a soft side to the harsh vocal. Lance's eyebrows knitted together as he bit his lip in frustration. He couldn't help it, he always has had Red all to himself, and now he needed to share him with the black annoying reptile, named Shiro.

After what felt like an eternity, the two dragons pulled away from each other. "We've had a feeling you guys would come. Hunter season just ended here, so we should be safe,'' Shiro announced and started walking into the direction where he supposedly came from. Keith followed swiftly by his side, not even glancing back at Lance. This made the human boy even more angered, as he grumpily followed the two stupid huge salamanders.

They crossed a small river and walked past a few open fields, finally coming to a stop. Lance looked up and saw a mountain, but he hadn't seen any when they landed? He looked a little closer and saw this was the cliff he had seen in the very distance. It had some inlets and a huge surface made of stone, and like he had predicted the inlet was the cave. They crawled up via a path of inlets and once they finally reached their end destination, he heard someone screech loudly.

And for once, it sounded strangely human. Lance looked up, pausing his pouting behavior, as he looked up to see an exact copy of the gremlin he really missed. Pidge, this guy was precisely like her, only with slightly longer hair, taller, and his glasses were cracked.

Without even noticing, the copy was right in front of Lance poking his face, "Uhh, you okay?'' Lance questioned, his eyes darting from the hand to the other's face. "Are you real? What is one plus one? Who was the first viking that made the financial bank system? How many teeth does a human have? What is the biggest constellation in the universe? What is a  star? What is your opinion about the moth-man theory-'' The strange boy kept shooting questions until a loud warning snarl was heard.

Lance's heart fluttered thinking it was Keith, but it was Shiro who had interfered, "I'm sorry Lance, Matthew can be a paw full– Uhh, a hand full sometimes,'' Shiro chuckled awkwardly. His huge jaws locked around the back of the collar of Matt's shirt and lifted him up, away from Lance. "I taught you better manners than this Matt,'' Shiro huffed, dropping Matt onto the ground with a 'plop'.

"Sorry Shiro,'' Matt mumbled, casting his gaze downwards, as he fidgeted with his shirt . Shiro nudged the back of the boy's neck, giving it a comforting lick. "But I'm glad you're so excited,'' The tallest dragon spoke out, amusement lingering in his tone. This made Matt perk up with a wide smile, eyes sparkling with curiosity towards Lance.

The Katie-clone stood up and reached out his hand towards Lance. The slightly taller male hesitantly took it in his, and they both shook the other's hand, "I'm Matthew, you may call me Matt, but you knew that already,'' The other flashed him another toothy grin, sharp canines showing off.

"Lance, it's nice to finally meet you again?'' He questioned, but Matt just chortled quietly. "We're out for a hunt, why don't you guys get to know each other huh? Or at least, a bit more?'' Shiro's voice sounded out, but Lance had put it on mute. He was amazed by Matt's teeth, how could they be so sharp?

"Like what you see, hot-stuff?'' The voice was smooth, and the flirty tone broke Lance out of his daze. "Why are your teeth so sharp?''

"The better to eat you with, my dear,'' Matt snorted, Lance's eyes widened at the pun. "Really? Red Riding Hood?'' The latino raised one eyebrow. "Got a problem with that?'' Matt crossed his arms and took a defensive stance.

"On the contrary, I couldn't have wished for more,'' Lance finally let the ice melt as he relaxed his posture. "I can feel it, we're gonna get along just fine!'' Matt patted his shoulder as he signed for Lance to follow him into the cave.

Lance looked around with a mesmerized look, the cave had wall-paintings covering it from ground to ceiling. And where the nest was, were two 'hand' prints, one of a dragon and one of a human.

"Are those yours?'' Lance asked, gently caressing the drawing with his fingertips, "Yeah, mine and Shiro's, I just thought it'd be cool. But now it holds a deep bond, and I can't help but smile each time I see it,'' Lance glanced back, and yes indeed, Matthew was smiling.

It was contagious, and Lance's own lips curled up slightly. "So, sit down if you want,'' Matt patted the floor in front of him once he had plopped down. Lance followed swiftly and looked around once more, "And yes, those drawings are mine too,'' Matt chuckled, his smile still as bright.

"Oh and why are my teeth so sharp? It's because I file them, it's easier to eat meet and fish that way.''

"Ah, that makes sense I guess,'' Lance started to feel uneasy, how did he know that he could really trust this person in front of him?

"Don't worry, Keith and Shiro will be right back, I'm not going to hurt you y'know?'' Matt sighed, casting his eyes downward, "You're just the first human I've spoken too in like, what? 2 years? Hah...'' Lance saw the sad look in Matt's eyes, he saw right through his mask of a smile.

"I'm sorry,'' Lance spoke out, biting his lip to keep back unnecessary words. "How long have you been isolated?'' Matt suddenly asked.

"Uhh, about... I don't know, more than a half year for sure,'' Lance sighed. He didn't know how long he has been living with Keith, everyday was the same routine and he didn't keep track of the time. Why would he?

"You'll get used to it, I hope we can become friends,'' Matt's hazel eyes connected with Lance's blue ones, and both boy's shared a comforting smile. They weren't alone anymore.

"So, how's living with a ferocious reptile treadin' ya?'' Matt asked, his happy tone lifted the aura immediately.

"Different and strange, for sure,'' Lance laughed, he had never really thought about it. But now that he did, there was something on his mind.

"H-Hey, uhh, did Shiro tell you what happened with them before Keith met me? It had something to do with hunters?''

"Oh, _that_ ,'' Matt cleared his throat, and his eyes were focused on his shoes. "W-Well, I got kicked out, you know that. And hunter's season was going on in the eastern islands, so when I ran into the forest I came face to face with this reptile whose wing was completely torn. After a few hours of just stalking around it, it finally trusted me. So I lead him to a secret cave, where me and Katie used to hang out? And uhh, then Keith came to search for him and took me along to our cave. A new one, this one. The other one, where you guys live, was their cave before they met me.''

"So, Shiro's wing healed completely and he could fly again, we fell in love, and then 'boom', the transformation thingy happened and—''

"Wait!'' Lance interrupted, "Can you change into a dragon form?''

"Yeah, I can. Apparently my true form was a dragon. This means you too?'' Matt asked and Lance just nodded with an awkward grin.

" _Anyway_ , years passed by, and hunters finally reached this place, they hunted a lot of animals while we were hidden in the cave behind the waterfall. But once the hunter's season was over and winter came, all our food was gone. We couldn't reach the fish because the lake's were frozen and the rivers were too cold. All the other animals that did survive went into hibernation. So Shiro and Keith went to hunt on a nearby island, which was Empire Island, but they didn't know that there were hunters so, they got attacked. Shiro lost Keith, and yeah, you know the rest of the story.'' Matt finally finished.

"Wow,'' Was all Lance could mutter, as his brain was still processing the new found information.

"Yeah, pretty intense huh?'' Matthew chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "Winter's coming,'' He muttered as he stared outside the cave. The temperature had dropped a few degrees over the past days.

"I haven't been through winter yet,'' Lance said out loud, which took Matt's attention. "So, Keith hasn't thought about your wealth?'' Matt squinted his eyes in curiosity.

"How do you mean?'' Lance asked, "Talked about getting you warmer clothes? Blankets? A warmer nest? Blockades for the cold in the cave?''

"Uhh, no, not at all,'' Lance's octave dropped, did this mean that Keith didn't care about him. He had planned this whole trip though. Matt noticed the drop in Lance's mood, as he frowned in worry.

"Wait, maybe he thought that your dragon form could stand the cold?'' Matt tried, but he frowned again in realization. "You can't heat up your body like he can though, you'd just freeze to death in either form.''

Okay, maybe that didn't help because Lance's eyes started tearing up. Matt panicked and crawled closer towards Lance, carefully wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders.

"Hey,'' Matt's voice was soft and gentle, "we'll ask him, okay? I'll ask him, I'm sure he was planning stuff out,'' His skin was warm and soft, compared to Lance's dry and rough one. He really missed his beauty products back in the village, and the clean showers, and the extra clothes. He chuckled mentally, still not getting the magic where his clothes went when he shifted into his dragon form, or where they came from when he shifted back.

Lance closed his eyes, letting the tears fall freely. Matt had this comforting hold, like Hunk and Pidge had. He missed this guy, he might've never really known him because he was more a loner back then and only talked to Pidge. But their personalities were alike.

"Y'know, not trying to weird you out or anything, but this feels really nice,'' Matt whispered quietly.

"It does, doesn't it?'' Lance chuckled softly, his arms wrapping around Matthew. He really missed this sort of contact.

"Now that I think about it, their curse is really stupid. They can barely be in their human form and we constantly need to be in our dragon form, even though it doesn't provide us with anything,'' Matthew muttered  and let out an exasperated sigh. This made Lance snort in agreement. Both the boys stayed in this position for a while.

"I didn't expect you guys to bond with each other this quickly,'' A low voice spoke out. Instead of pulling apart in a rush, Matt took his sweet time. Both the boys finally looked up to see the two sturdy dragons, back from their hunt.

Matt slowly stood up and walked over to the ebony scaled reptile, gently caressing it's cheekbone. He planted a soft kiss in between Shiro's nostrils, but his lips lingered there , "Welcome home,'' He murmured softly against the scales. Matthew pulled back with a lovesick smile, his eyes held a glow that was only meant for Shiro. The flustered dragon leaned down and nuzzled his muzzle against Matt's neck, making the human squirm in delight.

Lance smiled at the affectionate scene, but his lips dropped as he dared to glance towards Keith, who was giving the two lovebirds a disgusted look.

—

Lance and Matt were hanging around the waterfall, the brunet had showed Lance around the area too. "So, do you know if they were born with the curse?'' Lance suddenly asked.

Matt glanced up at him once he skipped to another rock, "I think so, it's not like it just randomly got casted on us, right?''

Lance just nodded in agreement. He scratched his face, it had been itching for weeks now. Pimples started to come back and Lance was devastated, he wanted to go home.

Go home and get his darn beauty products. "What's wrong?'' Matt asked curiously, studying Lance's frame who was wallowing in his own sorrow.

"It's been a freaking half year since I have used my beauty products and my years of routines are starting to wear off,'' He grumbled, sighing in annoyance.

Matt was quiet, too quiet. Lance looked up to see a smirk plastered on Matt's face. "What?'' Lance asked bluntly.

"You seriously never thought about making a natural face mask for yourself?''

"No...'' Lance stared wide eyed at Matt, "Well then, my dear friend, It's time I show you, don't 'ya think?'' Matt smiled.

"Yes!! Thank Odin! Please!!'' Lance hasn't felt this happy in months. "Step one,'' Matt announced, stepping closer towards Lance.

"It's time to cleanse the skin,'' Matt chuckled before pushing Lance off the rock and into the lake, the pressure of the waterfall forced him under the water. Matt looked at the rippled surface, waiting for Lance to come back up. Worry flashed through his mind for just a second.

Matt stared over the edge of the small rock beside the waterfall where they had been on, "Lance?'' He called out meekly.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of tanned hands grabbed Matt's shirt and pulled him into the water. Matt squealed and struggled to get back to the surface, once he succeeded he shot a glare at Lance who was laughing hysterically. 

Soon, Matt joined in with the laughter and splashed Lance in the face, the caramel skinned boy froze, his eyes snapping towards Matt, before he tackled the other boy under water.

The both of them haven't had this much fun in a while.

Once they both got back to the shore they plopped down beside each other. Breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath. Lance laid down onto his back, and looked up at the boy sitting beside him. He has been here for two days now, and he and Matt had become close friends already. Which wasn't a shock to the both of them, they didn't expect any different. They even made their own move, and called it 'razzle dazzle'.

"Step two, find mud and smear it on your face. Finally, step three, find some mint leafs and put them on your eyes. You can also use mushed blue berries as an ointment, makes the skin soft,'' Matt informed the last steps, before sharing a glance with Lance. Matt smiled at him, "You have some algae in your hair,'' he giggled softly.

"Where?'' Lance patted his own head, trying to find it. "Here, I'll help you,'' Matt puffed out a breath as he loomed over Lance, resting on his elbows at each side of Lance's head. Lance could feel the gentle tugs of his hair strands, and Matt dared to glance down at Lance, both of them stalled their movements. For just a moment, it was only them. Right there, in the middle or nowhere.

Only a mere centimeter, and their worlds would collide. His lips just looked so darn appealing.

A loud roar was heard throughout the forest, and this time the two rushed apart, their heartbeats going haywire. They looked up to see a ferocious black dragon, glaring daggers at Lance.

—

Everyone was settled around the campfire, all eating their fish silently. Matt sat close to Shiro, but not too close. The aura was uncomfortable and awkward, Shiro and Matt talked it out but they were still cautious. Keith and Lance on the other hand, not so much.

"I'm really sorry,'' Lance heard Matthew murmur, a quiet sob leaving his throat. He glanced up to see shiro nuzzle his nose against Matt's cheek. "You explained already, I told you I forgive you,'' He whispered back, "and also Lance.'' he added with a slightly harsher and colder tone.

After a few minutes Matt had moved to sit against Shiro, all cuddled up together. Lance stared longingly at the two in front of him. Shiro laid his head on Matt's lap, as the ginger gently scratched bellow the reptile's chin, calming him down. Shiro started to rumble and purr contently, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Lance dared to glance towards Keith, who was already curled up by himself in a corner. Facing away from the trio who sat by the campfire. The painful ache came back in Lance's chest, as he wasn't sure if he should go to Keith or not.

The wind entered the cave, it felt so cold, as Lance shivered down his spine. He knew Keith was being very distant with him. He wouldn't be given comfort or warmth. He was in fault yes, he and Matt had gone too far. But Lance could numerate countless of reasons why he should be mad at Keith too. All of them had to do with Shiro.

He looked back towards Matt who was surprisingly staring back at him, Lance noticed he was deep in thought. He snapped out of it and scanned Lance's face, "Come sleep here,'' He mouthed, but Lance just shook his head. Matt just shrugged and closed his eyes, snuggling close to Shiro, who was radiating warmth for Matt .

Lance laid down, ignoring his teeth clanking against each other. How he had lost the feeling in his fingers and toes, and how his body shivered repeatedly. He closed his eyes, thinking of a warm bed with covers. And maybe a happy, problem free relationship with Keith.

Lance was awakened by something pulling him up by the back of his shirt. He tried not to scream as he peeked one eye open, the ground underneath him was moving, and a warm breath hit the back of his neck. Suddenly Lance was faced by a corner in the cave, some hay covering the ground beneath him. Something heavy laid down behind him, and red paws were seen underneath him, as Lance was carefully being lowered down in between them, he was set down gently.

Lance closed his eyes pretending to still be asleep, as a sudden warmth surrounded him and it was very much appreciated.

A sad huff was heard above him, and something poked his arm and then it gently nudged his cheek. Again a low whine was heard, and the temperature around him picked up again. Lance sighed in content as he could feel his toes and fingers again.

He automatically curled up closer to the source of the warmth, even though it was all around him. Lance tensed when something rough and warm touched his cheek, he opened his eyes to be met by Keith grooming him. Once Keith was sure Lance's face was clean and warm again, he pulled back. Surprised to see steal blue eyes staring back at him. A worried huff was heard from his throat as guilty eyes scanned the human in his hold.

He leaned down and gently prodded Lance with his muzzle, rubbing his neck and heating up his scales even more. Trying to raise Lance's too low body temperature. He had woken up with the feeling of something being very wrong. He had looked up and glanced towards Lance, whose chest wasn't moving. He had hurried towards Lance, and noticed he was still breathing, to his relief. But his skin had turned so pale, that it almost looked grey. This had worried Keith to beyond so he had pushed his nose against Lance's neck, which was supposed to be warm, but it was icy cold instead. It was then, that Keith had decided to warm Lance up or he might've died.

Keith was shook out of his thoughts, as he glanced at a not so amused Lance glaring daggers at him.

He stopped all his movements, beside the warmth radiating off of his scales, and stared back at Lance. An uncomfortable feeling swimming in his guts.

"I'm sorry,'' Keith finally managed to get over his ego and to say the words. "Oh really now?'' Lance snapped, and Keith didn't see that coming. "Uhh,'' Keith tried but Lance put up his hand as a shush sign.

"I don't want to hear it. You ignored me, you distanced yourself, I get that. You had the right to do that. But you've been doing it before the thing with Matt and me, and on top of that you almost let me freeze to death?'' Lance chuckled darkly, "You surely _must_ love me, don't you?'' He asked bitterly.

"I didn't mean—'' Keith started but Lance just interrupted him by laughing again, "Spare me the excuses, please.''

"Well why don't you go find some warmth with Matthew then, huh?!'' Keith snarled, pushing Lance away towards the sleeping duo.

Lance just stood there, frozen. He could feel his eyes starting to sting, and his breath got caught up in his throat. He was going to have another panic attack, he knew it. Only this time, Keith would just laugh at him.

"Why don't you go cuddle with Shiro then, he's more important than me anyway right? It's not like I was supposed to follow you guys yesterday morning. I should've walked away, not like you'd miss me anyway.'' Lance sneered, letting the tears fall once again. He could care less about the hurt look on Red's face. Lance just turned around, and walked towards the entrance. It was raining, you could barely see a thing outside, but that didn't stop him. He didn't look back, not even once. He just kept walking, not caring about being soaked. He had nowhere to go, but he didn't belong anywhere anyway.

Lance looked up at the sky, rain falling onto his face, dripping down his neck. He took a deep breath and shifted into his dragon form. He couldn't fly, he was scared. But if it meant he could get away from Red's bullshit? He'd try.

He couldn't fly in general, let alone in heavy rain. But just like how dragons are real, he actually succeeded to take off. He dared to go as high as he could, finally reaching above the storm, and all the rain stopped. Yellow and pink clouds were spread underneath the horizon, and Lance smiled, enjoying the sensation.

He followed the bright orb of fire, flying into the horizon.

—

"I can't find him anywhere!'' Keith was frantic. He had woken up Shiro and Matt, as he already chased after Lance but he had lost track of him. So he went back to wake them, they've been searching the area for a while now and there was nowhere else that he could've gone to.

"Calm down, we'll find him Keith,'' Shiro tried to calm his brother, but it was no use.

"No, we won't!! I'm such a bad lover, just kill me already. Kill me now! He could be hurt Shiro! Or even WORSE! He could be DEAD! It's all my fault, why—''

"He shifted into his dragon form and flew East,'' Matt walked in, his eyes in a worried state.

"If you want to find him, you should leave now. He might've stopped a few times because he's not used to fly long distances, but he's surely far ahead already. We've waisted a lot of time,'' Matt said as he crawled on top of Shiro's neck.

''C'mon, you want to find him don't you?'' Matt shot Keith a look, and just like that they took off.

  
They had been flying for hours and it was already afternoon. Keith, had by now cried so much he was dried out.

"Okay, listen. There are only three options he could go to, alright? One, he's going back to the village. Two, he's going back to the cave. Or three, and I hope in Odin's name it isn't, he's going nowhere and he might've gone in a different direction,'' Matt summoned, and it didn't help.

Keith flew down for a pit stop, because once again, his tears had returned. "I can't do this,'' He muttered between sobs, "I'm done.''

Shiro landed too, and Matt hopped off of his back, "You're right, I can't promise you that we'll find him. But if you give up now, you'll waist the chance of finding him. If you've fallen down, and you can't get up? And you give up trying to get up, will you ever get up? No. As long as you try, there's always a chance in getting up. So get up, and fly that ass towards the horizon, because I'm sure Lance needs you right now and that he's very frightened,''

Shiro stared surprisedly at his lover, not expecting such words. "Are y'all deaf, get moving!'' Matthew screamed as he hopped onto Shiro's back again and they all took off.

  
"Let's just go to your cave first, alright?'' Matt said in a soothing voice after a while. Keith was tired, and he really didn't know what to do if he didn't find Lance. He loved the boy, he adored him.

  
The mountain was in sight, and unconsciously the the two dragons sped up. Keith felt his stomach twist, what if Lance wasn't here? What if—

"Stop thinking, and just go,'' Matt said as he stayed on Shiro's back. Keith nodded, and slowly walked into the dark cave. He didn't see anything, nothing. It was empty. The cave was empty.

And this time, Keith broke. His legs buckled from underneath him as he fell to the floor with a loud cry. A cry of agony and regret. If he had just stopped Lance from walking out the cave, if he had just _communicated_ , he would still have his loved one by his side. But _no_ , Keith needed to be stubborn, he needed to be the 'strong' one, which ended up him being the weak one. Weak, for not being able to put his pride aside and _apologise_.

He closed his eyes, done with everything. With being cursed, with being a dragon, with living, with the world. He was so done.

He felt a soft, cold hand against his cheekbone.

"Go away Matt, he's gone. Okay? He's quiznaking gone. I'm too late, I've been too stupid. I should've stopped him, why am I such a moron!'' Keith let out another sob, "I don't deserve to live, I can't live! Not without Lance, I'm so sorry—'' Keith gasped for air, "I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid, no...'' His voice broke, as he painfully shifted into his human form.

"Just let me die here, please. Go with Shiro, but I can't go without him,'' Keith finally spoke out after shifting. His voice was raw and hoarse, his eyes were bloodshot red, and his cheeks were swollen.

Matt kneeled down in front of him and cupped his cheeks, since when did Matt have such soft hands? Keith looked up, and suddenly scrambled back against the wall. He ignored the stinging pain his back was shooting at him for thumping against a sharp edge. All he could do was breathe rapidly, his eyes filling with big, salty tears once again.

"Yep, I'm dead. Definitely dead.''

The figure laughed and crawled towards Keith, slowly reaching out and cupping his pale, red stained, cheeks once again. Their thumb softly caressing his face, and Keith couldn't help but let out yet another sob. And before he knew it he launched himself at Lance, so the both of them tumbled to the ground. Embracing each other tightly.

"I'm sorry, I am sorry, I am so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry, I am sorry, I a—'' Lance gently pressed his lips against Keith's plump ones, effectively shutting him up.

Keith pulled away slightly, his lips still grazing Lance's, "I love you, I want to spend the rest of my quiznaking life with you, and please never, ever, never leave me again. Promise me, please. I love you so quiznaking much,'' Keith pressed his lips against Lance's, "so,'' he pecked the corner of Lance's lips, "so,'' his cheek, "so,'' his nose, "so,'' he kissed his forehead, "so,'' his jawline, "so,'' and his neck, "so,'' also his Adams apple, "so,'' Keith pecked the other corner of Lance's lips, "so,'' and finally his lips again, "much. I love you so much, that it's driving me wild. And all I want to do is cry and hug you and cuddle with you and just—''

"Please don't ever leave me again, I love you, okay? I love you, I love you, I lo—'' Lance chuckled heartedly when he was peppered with kisses, and finally pressed forward to connect their lips again.

He pulled back slightly, still cupping Keith's chubby cheeks with both hands and caressing them with his thumbs, "I love you too, you useless reptile,'' He giggled and started peppering Keith's face with kisses. Now that Lance finally had the chance.

Keith will change back into his dragon form in about twenty three hours and forty minutes, so Lance will use his time properly.

Shiro and Matt went back to their cave, and they'd visit Keith and Lance in the summer. And apparently the hunters couldn't reach the valley anymore because the path they went through was blocked because of a huge rock that fell off the mountain beside it.

Keith and Lance were going to face a long night, filled with heated kisses and cuddles, and a bonding moment they'll never forget.

—

Lance woke up in his dragon form, he groggily looked around himself as to where he was. He felt something tighten around him, as he looked to his side to see a gorgeous red dragon. Keith's red tail was intertwined with his own blue one, they both gave off their shine, making a shade of purple. Keith's wing was draped over Lance, and Keith's head rested protectively over his own.

Lance tensed, he carefully looked to their tails again, his tail was shining blue. Lance glanced panicky towards his paws, they were glowing too.  That freaked him out, that was why he felt so warm, despite Keith being right beside him. Lance jumped up, and that woke Keith too.

"Mhm? Lance, what's wrong?''

"I'm glowi—''

"Shh!!'' Keith suddenly shushed, he rushed up, his teeth bared and his tail swinging dangerously behind him as a warning. But it wasn't towards Lance. "There's an unknown scent here,'' Keith said quietly. His eyes darting to outside the cave.

"I don't smell anything though,'' Lance whispered, still distracted by his glowing scales. Keith sniffed the air and followed the scent. Lance watched his significant other closely, as he darted around the cave. Keith stepped outside, but froze in his tracks. This confused Lance greatly, as Keith turned around again and narrowed his eyes at Lance.

"W-What?'' Lance stuttered, feeling submissive and weak under Keith's stare. Yet, protected and safe at the same time.

Keith slowly stalked towards Lance, who backed away into a wall, once Keith was in front of him he stopped growling.

"K-Keith?'' Lance whispered softly, it almost went unheard. Keith stopped baring his teeth as eyes settled on Lance's stomach. Keith gently prodded the side with his nose, sniffing it again.

"Keith?'' Lance stated gently, watching Keith interact closely. He kept nudging Lance's stomach, his eyes turning glassy.

"Keith? What's wrong?'' Lance started worrying.

At this point, Keith noticed that Lance's body was providing heat, something he wasn't able to do before. And every puzzle piece combined perfectly and Keith felt his heart swell up in happiness.

He licked Lance's stomach tenderly, and finally pulled back to face a conflicted Lance, "You know why you're providing heat?''

"No, is something wrong with me? Am I sick? Keith, I'm scared, I—''

"No, no, don't be scared,'' Keith huffed out a breath but he smiled rubbing his muzzle against Lance's, "You're wonderful, you couldn't be any better Lance!''

"B-But, you were acting all strange! And—''

"Lance?''

"Yes...'' Lance squinted his eyes at his loved one.

"Don't freak out, but,''

"Oh no! I am not doing this again! I don't wanna hear it, nope! Don't remember, didn't happen—''

"Lance—''

"NO! I am FINE- Totally fine, I'm gonna razzle dazzle the quiznak out of here, because I don't want to hear it—''

"You're pregnant.''

"LALALA I can't hear yo— say what now?''

"Lance, you,'' Keith sighed, failing to contain his smile, "You're pregnant,'' Keith repeated, as he saw the gearwheels shift  and turn in Lance's mind, the blue dragon's eyes widened.

"Stop joking, I'm a male, I can't get pregnant, that's impossible, I—'' Lance started panicking.

Keith bumped his muzzle against Lance's, and it got the other to calm down.

"You're a male _dragon_ , first of all,'' Keith informed, as he pulled back and looked Lance directly in the eyes, "And I'm not joking, you are carrying our children Lance, my eggs,'' Keith said in a serious and proud tone, leaning down beside Lance again, to gently bump his nose against his stomach.

Lance watched Keith, the father of their future children, interact. And then is when it kicked in, the mother instincts and Keith noticed. He gently licked Lance's jawline, proving he wasn't a threat. Lance licked Keith back, maybe he didn't regret last night.

"So, this is really happening?'' Lance asked, and Keith chuckled softly, "Yeah,'' he whispered and sat close to Lance.

"How long...'' Lance trailed off, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. But it soon disappeared when Keith sat beside him, wrapping their tails together again.

"You'll cary the eggs for two weeks, and then they'll hatch in five to six weeks, some latecomers in seven weeks. It's why you can produce body heat now, to keep them warm,'' Keith explained tenderly, while he was grooming Lance.

"How many,'' Lance said, closing his eyes. All the new information was taking a toll on him already.

"A clutch is mostly three to ten eggs, or so Shiro told me,'' Keith said and allowed a low soothing rumble to radiate from his throat.

"Will I get these crazy batshit mother hormones like dogs?''

Keith laughed, "No, luckily not. Mother dragons allow the father to take care of them, and the eggs. But they'll never leave the eggs. The father provides the mother with food while they watch over the eggs, and once the eggs hatch, the father takes care of the newborns and the mother stays with the eggs that aren't hatched yet. Until they're all hatched then mom and dad work as a team. Then it's up to the father to protect his family. The mother will kill anyone other than the father that comes near their eggs, or when they're hatched. That effect will last for two weeks after the last one is born,'' Keith explained, nuzzling his head against Lance's.

"Mhm,'' Lance hums, fatigue overwhelming him, "And you'll be extremely tired too,'' Keith chuckled as he gave Lance one last lick.

"I should've topped last night,'' Lance grumbled, before drifting off again.

"Love you too,'' Keith smiled, and he just couldn't believe it.

He will finally have a family of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was supposed to be the sequel to 'Silver & Gold' but I guess I made it an open ending again ^-^" whoops, not my problem~ I hope y'all enjoyed!!


End file.
